Racing: Our Mission!
by blupii
Summary: Remaja. Tak ada habisnya ulah mereka. Red, Dark, dan Blonde. Tiga kelompok yang mempunyai ciri khas dan tujuan yang berbeda. Akan 'kah mereka bersatu untuk sebuah misi? Silahkan klik judul lalu RnR, My first multichapter. So, check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Racing: Our Mission!

Chapter One : Prolog.

Standar Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Warn: SasuSaku's Fanfiction, AU,

Maybe OOC, Typo (Semoga tidak)

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Don't steal it!

This fiction is mine!

.

.

'Nguuuung... Nguuuung, Dzuuunggg...'

Deru mesin menggema dari dua, ah tidak, tapi dari tiga buah mobil sport yang sedang beradu kecepatan. Membelah jalanan yang telah sepi. Maklum saja, ini sudah tengah malam.

Mobil sport ber-merk Lexus LFA memimpin, sedangkan di belakangnya ada dua buah mobil yang berusaha mengejarnya, McLaren P1 dan Venom GT.

Terlihat jari-jari lentik pengemudi Lexus LFA ini berkoordinasi dengan kaki. Menekan pedal gas, belok. Tambah gigi, tekan pedal gas, lalu belok lagi. Ya, begitulah organ penggeraknya bekerja sama saat ini.

Sedangkan pengendara McLaren P1 itu hanya menatap mobil kuning, Venom GT, milik sahabat juga saingannya dengan muka datar. Tapi saat pandangannya tertuju pada Lexus LFA putih itu, ada setitik emosi di wajahnya. Kakinya mulai menambah kecepatan, berusaha mengejar Lexus LFA putih beserta pengemudinya.

Dipinggir jalanan yang mereka lewati, terlihat motor dan mobil yang berjajar. Menutup beberapa sisi jalan sekaligus memberi lintasan untuk ketiga mobil itu. Sekitar 800 meter dari garis finish, terlihat McLaren P1 berhasil menyusul Lexus LFA. Tiba-tiba,

'Nguuuuuung... Nguuuuung... Ciiit!'

Ban mobil McLaren P1 berdecit. Ia dan pengemudinyalah yang pertama melewati garis finish, disusul oleh Lexus LFA dan Venom GT, dengan masing-masing pengendaranya. Ah sepertinya ini malam yang indah untuk pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pengendara McLaren berwarna dongker itu. Mengapa demikian? Wajar saja, ia baru saja memenangkan dua mobil yang mengikuti pertandingan kali ini. Bukankah begitu Sasuke?

Orang-orang bersorak sorai atas kemenangannya malam ini, namun pengendara mobil yang bermesin V8 dan berkapasitas 3.8 liter itu tidak juga keluar. Ia masih di dalam mobil kesayangannya, menatap orang-orang di luar dengan tatapan dinginnya. Oh, ketahuilah, ia benci keramaian.

-o0o-

''Ayolah Teme, kembalikan kunci Venom GT milikku,'' rengek pemuda pirang di samping Sasuke,

''Tidak. Kau sudah kalah semalam.''

Pemuda pirang itu mencibir, ''Kau jahat, Teme!''

''Diamlah, Naruto,'' sahut pemuda berambut nanas sambil menjitak kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

''Apa-apaan kau,'' kata Naruto sambil menatap garang wajah malas Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas. Namun, dari lorong sebelah kiri mereka, Naruto bisa melihat ada sekelompok manusia berambut merah menuju arahnya. Naruto punya firasat bahwa Sasuke tahu akan kedatangan mereka. Mungkin saja karena itu, sekarang mereka berhenti disini. Ujung lorong barat.

Saat orang-orang berambut merah itu tepat berhenti di depan dua kelompok orang berwarna dark dan blonde itu, seorang gadis bercepol bekata, ''Ingin menyerahkan kunci Lexus LFA milikmu, eh, Saku?''

''Bagaimanapun juga aku harus sportif, bukan?'' katanya datar. Lalu mengambil sebuah kunci dengan gantungan bunga sakura, dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

''Urusan kita sudah selesai,'' kata Sasori, pemimpin dari kelompok orang-orang yang bermahkotakan warna merah itu.

Tapi, seorang pemuda dari kelompok blonde yang berada disamping Naruto berujar, ''Tidak secepat itu, Red.''

''Apa yang kau maksud, Pirang?'' tanya gadis berambut merah terang dan berkaca mata yang sedang memeluk sebelah tangan Sasori.

Gadis blonde yang berperawakan seperti boneka barbie di sebelah kanan Shikamarupun bersuara, ''Di area kalian, setelah ujian tengah semester. Apa kalian tidak ingat, hm? Perjanjian ketiga kelompok di sekolah ini. Betul-betul tidak ingat, 'kah?''

-o0o-

''Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Kak? Tiga kelompok itu memang tidak pernah akur. Hanya kelompoknya si kumis dan si es saja yang bersekutu. Merekalah incaran kita selanjutnya. Jadi, apa kakak punya rencana?'' tanya salah satu siswa di dekat loker sambil tertawa sinis dengan pelan. Tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh orang yang ia sebut 'kakak' tadi.

''Kita lihat saja nanti. Red, Dark, dan Blonde, ya? Sepertinya ini menarik,'' katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

TBC

Hai, minna! Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbawa :D

Ini fiksi kelima aku di FNI dan pertama kali untuk multichap. Fiksi ini sendiri terinspirasi dari beberapa film barat seperti Knowing, The Fast and Furious, dll. Yang aku lupa judulnya xD Tapi alurnya dijamin beda deh. Makanya RnR yaa~

Sampai jumpa di chapter dua.

*cliing*

Sign,

blupii.


	2. Chapter 2

Racing: Our Mission!

Chapter Two: Berbagai pihak.

Standar Disclaimer Applied

.

.

Warn: SasuSaku's Fanfiction, AU,

Maybe OOC, Typo (Semoga tidak)

NO PLAGIARISM

.

.

Don't steal it!

This fiction is mine!

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.25, tapi sepertinya pengemudi mobil Arrinera Hussarya berwarna merah muda itu masih santai dalam mengemudikan benda bergerak beroda empat miliknya. Padahal kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah telah dimulai sejak 25 menit yang lalu.

Bersama musik rock yang sedari tadi mengiringinya dan dengan kecepatan 45Km/jam yang pagi ini pergerakannya di spedometer selalu konstan, ia mulai menuju gerbang sekolah. Lima menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

Yah, kau harus bersiap diri, nona.

"Haruno Sakura, kenapa kau terlambat lagi? Kau tahu bukan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya kau terlambat? Kalau hanya 5 menit saja aku bisa memakluminya. Tapi apa kau tahu setiap hari kau sampai di sekolah pukul berapa?" tanya Raido Namiashi, sang pengawas kedisiplinan.

''Pukul 08.30, Raido-sensei,'' jawabnya datar.

''Nah jika kau sudah mengerti, mengapa kau masih berkelakuan seperti itu, Haruno Sakura?''

''Kau tahu alasannya, Sensei.''

''Uhh. Sekarang, silahkan minta surat keterangan dari guru piket dan cepatlah masuk ke kelasmu,'' jelas Raido. Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, ia menghela nafas lalu berkata, ''Hffaaah. Kau membuatku muak, Haruno Sakura.''

-o0o-

Haruno Sakura berjalan, atau tepatnya setengah berlari, menelusuri lorong-lorong untuk menuju kelasnya. Pagi ini, ia ada kelas matematika dan gurunya adalah Anko-sensei. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau menghadapi guru jomblo nan beringas itu. Kalau menghadapi Raido-sensei sih sudah biasa, toh ia tidak terlalu galak. Nah, kalau Anko-sensei? Jangan tanyakan hal itu pada Haruno Sakura yang tengah tergesa. Atau jika kau ingin merasakan pukulan mautnya, silahkan saja.

Kriiiett...

Semua mata tertuju pada diri dara bersurai merah muda itu, termasuk Anko-sensei. Mari kita lihat apa yang akan segera terjadi.

''Apa kau tahu sekarang pukul berapa, nona Haruno?'' tanya Anko-sense dengan nada sinis.

''Pukul 08.35, Anko-sensei.''

''Kalau kau tahu hal tersebut, mengapa kau masih berani masuk ke kelasku?''

''Saya masih ingin belajar dari ilmu yang diberikan Anko-sensei,'' jawabnya datar.

''Cih, kau ingin belajar atau melarikan diri dari masalah yang ada di rumah?''

''Saya mohon jangan kaitkan masalah ini dengan hal tersebut,'' tampaknya Sakura mulai tak suka dengan arah pembicaraan guru jomblo ini.

''Kalau begitu bersihkan gudang penyimpanan di lantai atas, paling tidak kalian harus membersihkan berkas-berkas mata pelajaran matematika hingga jam pelajaranku berakhir,'' tutur Anko-sensei.

''Hm? Kalian? Apa maksud Anda, Anko-sensei?''

''Jangan banyak tanya dan lekas kerjakan hukumanmu!''

Blaaam!

Pintu pun ditutup dengan keras. Menyisakan sang bungsu Haruno dengan wajah aneh. Campuran antara marah, kesal, penasaran, ragu dan khawatir. Siapa yang dimaksud Anko-sensei?

-o0o-

''Hei, kalian tahu tidak?'' tanya seorang gadis berambut _orange_ kepada teman-temannya.

''Tahu mengenai apa, Kanazawa?''

''Kabar mengenai tiga kelompok balap liar sekolah kita. Aku dengar sih, _The Red _kalah dalam pertandingan semalam!'' katanya dengan suara lantang.

''Kau tidak bohong bukan? Ahh, sulit dipercaya. Bagaimana bisa _The Red_ kalah? Mereka 'kan jago dalam balapan,'' sambung Arizuma, teman Kanazawa.

''Hei Arizuma, hal itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan. _The Red_ masih kalah dari _The Dark_. Jadi wajar saja hasil balapan kemarin seperti itu.''

''Kau membicarakan siapa, _honey?_'' tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata sambil memeluk Kanazawa.

''Ah, kau membuatku terkejut, Kabuto-kun,'' kata Kanazawa sambil memutar tubuhnya mengahadap seseorang yang bernama Kabuto itu. Ia juga tak sungkan untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda itu. ''Aku dan teman-teman sedang membicarakan tiga kelompok pembalap liar di sekolah kita. Memangnya kenapa, hm? Apa kau cemburu, sayang?''

''Bagaimana bisa aku cemburu kepada tikus-tikus seperti mereka? Cih, mendengarnya saja aku ingin muntah.''

''Hihihi, kau lucu kalau begini,'' kata Kanazawa sambil mencubit hidung sang kekasih. ''Nah, sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku saat siang hari begini, hm?''

''Oh iya, begini _honey_, mungkin aku akan sulit kau temui akhir-akhir ini. Ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan. Jadi kuharap kau mengerti kondisiku,'' kata Kabuto sambil menatap mata Kanazawa.

''Aku mengerti kondisimu, Kabuto-kun. Asal kau tidak melupakan diriku, aku tidak keberatan jika kau jarang bisa kutemui,'' ujar Kanazawa sambil tersenyum.

''Kau memang pengertian, _honey_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan telat minum obat. Mungkin pekerjaan ini akan berjalan sedikit lama. Tapi kau bisa menemuiku di rumah kakak. Kau masih menyimpan alamatnya bukan?''

''Iya, aku masih menyimpannya. Hati-hati di jalan dan jaga kondisimu, Kabuto-kun,'' kata Kanazawa sambil melambai ke arah Kabuto. Ia pun memutar arah kembali setelah Kabuto menghilang dari pandangannya.

''Acara dramanya sudah selesai 'kah, nona Kanazawa?'' sindir Mizuro.

''Hihihi, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Mizuro. Nah, mari lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi. Menurut kalian mengapa pihak sekolah yang jelas-jelas tahu akan kegiatan mereka yaitu, balap liar, mengizinkan mereka tetap melakukan hal seperti itu?''

''Menurutku, karena orang tua dari beberapa anggota kelompok itu adalah dewan komite,'' jawab Arizuma dengan mantap.

''Ne, selain itu aku punya pendapat bahwa ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu. Sepertinya ada masalah diantara pihak sekolah terhadap ketiga kelompok itu,'' sambung Mizuro.

''Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Mizuro?''

''Kau ingat-ingat saja, kejanggalan itu sangat jelas. Yah, tapi itu hanya menurutku saja.''

-o0o-

A/N:

Hai teman-teman, ini kelanjutannya sudah update. Maaf untuk cerita yang masih pendek dan putus-putus serta belum masuk ke permasalahannya. Oh iya, bagi SSL yang menanti kemunculan SS di Fanfic ini mungkin besok sudah ada :D

Dan untuk pair lainnya, saya belum memikirkannya. Berhubung chara yang akan saya pakai banyak, mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak menjadi pairing.

Untuk jadwal update, mungkin tidak menentu karena saya sedang persiapan ujian. Oke sekian dulu, see ya~

Sign,

blupii.


End file.
